A Certain Zero's Imagine Breaker I
by Kirihime
Summary: A Certain Zero's Imagine Breaker I - To Destroy a Miracle of God. The church starts to send assassins to kill Touma and destroy the Imagine Breaker. Touma will have to rely on his power and the power of his friends to defeat his enemies. These are similar to one-shots. Each one will only be one chapter. But some things will carry over. All enemies will be OC's. I hope you enjoy.


Touma ran down the street. He knocked over trashcans and pushed people out of his way as he ran on. He looked over his shoulder. The man was still chasing him. _Damn. I've got to get to Stiyl and quick._ Touma turned a corner. He drew out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Stiyl! Where are you? He's still chasing me!" Touma yelled into the phone.

"I'm at that park that we were at earlier. Come over here. Quickly!" Stiyle said from the other side. He hung up.

"Such misfortune!" Touma yelled into the night sky.

He finally made his way through a couple of alleys and out near the park. Waiting for him was a man in a black coat with short red hair. "Stiyl!" Touma yelled. The man turned around and waved him over. Touma ran up to him. "Thank goodness." He looked back. "I don't see him anymore. Did I lose him?" He looked to Stiyl.

"No. Here he comes." He said pointing.

Blue flames lit up the night sky around them. The flames concentrated in one area and lowered to the ground. They dispersed, leaving a person standing there. He wore what looked to be a light blue version of a priests garments. He had yellow eyes and long dark blue hair that fell to his waist. "You've finally stopped running." He said in a surprisingly soft voice. "Nice to meet you, Kamijou Touma. Wielder of the Imagine Breaker."

Touma looked to Stiyl. "Who is this guy? You did say that somebody was after me but you never told me who he is."

"An assassin from the Greek Orthodox Church," Stiyl said calmly. "Last I checked, he was going by the name of Nishiyama Ichiro. Am I correct?" He asked, looking to the man.

"Correct, Stiyl Magnus." Ichiro said calmly. "I do not wish to cause conflict between the Greek Orthodox Church and the Anglican Church, so please step aside. I only wish to kill the boy."

"Why?" Touma asked.

"I have been ordered to by the higher ups." He said, eyeing Touma's right hand.

"Why would they give you the order to kill me!?" Touma yelled. "What did I do?"

"That right hand of yours." Ichiro started. "The Imagine Breaker is a heretical power. The higher ups of the Greek Orthodox Church want to destroy it. But to do that, I need to kill you." He laughed some. "If you wish to die with him, Stiyl, then be my guest." He held up his hand. The blue flame started to form once more. "Be purified by the Flames of Heaven!" He yelled.

A huge wave of blue flame swept over Touma, just missing Stiyl. The flame immediately dispersed into smoke. Touma stood there, his right hand held above him. "Futile." He said coldly. He started to run at Ichiro.

"Give me a break!" The man yelled. "There's no way that a heretical power like the Imagine Breaker could possibly defeat God!" He held out his hand. The fire formed the shape of a bow with an arrow strung. He grabbed it like it was actually solid. He reached and pulled back the string. He released the string. The arrow shot for Touma, growing larger as it homed in on him.

By the time the arrow reached Touma, it looked more like just a giant ball of fire. "Enough of this shit!" Touma yelled. He curled his right hand into a fist and punched the fireball. The fire immediately dispersed. "Cut the crap!" Touma yelled. "Stiyl! Can't you help me here?"

Stiyl just shook his head. "My flame is nothing compared to his. Even Innocentius can't do anything against the Flames of Heaven."

"The Flames of Heaven?" Touma asked, confused.

"Divine flames granted by God to only a chosen few. I'm surprised though. I didn't know that the Greek Orthodox Church housed one of the legendary wielders. They must be serious about destroying the Imagine Breaker." Stiyl explained, a perplexed expression on his face.

"So…" they heard Ichiro say. They turned to look at him. "That is the power of the legendary Imagine Breaker, huh? I guess destroying you will be more fun than I thought." He started laughing. Wings formed from the divine flames formed on his back and lifted him into the air. "But you fail to see one thing boy!" He yelled down to Touma. He held his hand out, gathering blue flames from thin air. The flames formed a long slender sword in his hands. "In the end, God always prevails!"

Ichiro sped down towards Touma, his sword held above his head for a strike. "Innocentius!" Stiyl yelled suddenly. Rune cards flew from Stiyl, landing all over the park. Innocentius appeared in front of Touma, the massive fire beast letting out a low growl. Touma looked over to Stiyl. "Just because I can't do anything against the Flames of Heaven doesn't mean that I shouldn't try!" He yelled.

Touma smiled. He always knew that his friends would be there when he needed them.

"Ha! You pathetic fool!" Ichiro yelled. He swung his sword clean through Innocentius, dispersing him. The sword kept going until it hit Touma's right hand. The sword pushed Touma back a little, but he held his ground.

Touma watched at the flames kept coming back. _This is just like the time I fought Stiyl. When I couldn't destroy Innocentius' sword. _He looked up in surprise. Innocentius had formed again. Touma looked at the ground. Stiyl's rune cards were spread all over. He smiled. Innocentius formed a cross-shaped weapon in its hand. It swung the flaming cross at the back of Ichiro.

Ichiro's wings disappeared and he fell to the ground, landing gracefully. Innocentius' swing barely missed Touma as its target had disappeared. Touma jumped out of the way. "Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" He yelled. He and Stiyl turned to see Ichiro laughing.

"You two make a pitiful team. Fitting, though, considering how pathetic the both of you are." He swung his hand, a wave of divine flame bursting from it. Touma swung his right hand, destroying the flames. "That Imagine Breaker is quite the interesting power. I can see why the Church would want to get rid of it. Oh well." He reached into his pocket and took a piece of metal out. "This is one of God's great creations." He started. The metal took shape and turned into a golden sword with golden wings on either side of it. "This is truly one of God's miracles. This is something that not even the Imagine Breaker can destroy!" He floated back into the air, his wings reforming.

Ichiro pointed the sword at Touma. A streak of golden light burst from it, heading at Touma at a high speed. He held out his right hand, cancelling the light as soon as it made contact. "Hmph." Ichiro frowned. Just because its attacks don't work means nothing. A direct hit from this sword will end you and your petty little Imagine Breaker."

He held the golden sword high in the air. "Behold wielder of the Imagine Breaker!" He yelled, his voice echoing. "This is the legendary sword, God's Might! This sword can only be wielded by one who God has put his trust into." He smiled. "And it will be your end."

As he proudly held the sword up, Touma could've sword that he heard a small piece of metal being hit. "Now. It's time to put an end to you!" Ichiro yelled. A bright orange beam of light shot past Touma. It hit the sword, knocking it out of Ichiro's grip. The sword stuck into the ground beneath him. "What?" Ichiro said, looking down to the sword, then back up.

Touma turned around. Misaka Mikoto stood there. The 3rd ranked level 5 in Academy City. "What are you doing?" She asked Touma, walking up to him. She looked up at the man who had wings of blue flame. "And who is he?"

"Misaka." Touma said, looking at Ichiro. "This man is an assassin sent by the Greek Orthodox Church to kill me." He turned back to her. "Please go. I don't want to you to get hurt because of me."

Mikoto looked down, blushing. "I won't get hurt." She said. She cleared her throat and looked back to him. "You should worry about yourself."

"Ah. I see." Ichiro said. They looked back to him. "Yes, I have heard of you. You are one of many powerful people in the Kamijou faction." He said as he descended to the ground. He took the sword from the ground, holding it in a ready position.

"The Kamijou faction?" Mikoto asked, confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But I'm going to kick your ass regardless." Bluish-white electricity sparked around her head. She grabbed it with her hand and threw it at him.

Ichiro sighed. He swung the sword through the air. It came into contact with the electricity and simply knocked it away. The ball of electricity hit a nearby building, blowing up and burning part of the building. "If that's the best you can do," Ichiro said calmly. "Then I'm afraid you stand no chance against me."

"Damn you!" Mikoto yelled. She reached into her skirt pocket and took out an arcade coin.

"Hm? What's this?" Ichiro said, smiling. "What do you plan on doing with that?" He asked in an amused tone.

She flipped the coin into the air. Electricity gathered along the length of her arm and hand. The coin fell in front of her. She flicked it with her thumb, sending the tiny piece of metal three times the speed of sound at Ichiro. It struck him in the stomach. His eyes widened in surprise.

Ichiro lowered to the ground, his eyes wide. He coughed a little and some blood splattered on the ground. He looked back up at them. His eyes were now cold. "You're going to pay for that, you bitch." He said coldly. He shot a wave of flame at her.

Mikoto covered herself. When the wave didn't connect with her, she opened her eyes. Touma stood in front of her, his right hand held out. The flame had disappeared upon contact with his hand. He looked back at her. "Are you okay, Misaka?" He asked.

Mikoto looked away, her face turning red. "I'm fine." She said.

"Aw, how cute." Ichiro said. "Now, die." He said coldly. He waved his hand in front of him. The divine flames gathered from all directions. "Take this!" He yelled. He shot a beam of fire at them. Touma caught it with his right hand. The fire kept coming, only to be cancelled out by his right hand. Ichiro didn't let up on his assault.

Touma looked back to Mikoto. "Misaka." He said, straining. She looked at him. His right hand was at face level. "When I say 'now', I need you to discharge as much electricity as possible right where why head is, got it?"

Mikoto looked at him confused. "Why? I don't want to kill you." She said quickly.

"Just do it!" He said. "Trust me!" Mikoto looked at him for a minute and nodded.

Ichiro just looked at the boy with amusement. "Then how about this!" He yelled. God's Might left his grip, floating in the air next to him. He formed a plain steel sword in his hand. He took aim and threw it, point-first, for Touma's stomach.

"Now!" Touma yelled. He ducked down. With Imagine Breaker no longer cancelling out the flames they went straight for Misaka. She discharged as much electricity as she could. The electricity collided with the flames. The flames started to slowly close in on her, enveloping her electricity.

Touma held out his hand. The sword that Ichiro threw struck his hand, but burst into pieces upon contact. Ichiro frowned. The fire stopped coming from his hand. Mikoto had reached her limit at holding back the remaining fire. Right as she stopped discharging electricity, Touma reached up with his right hand and made a motion as if he meant to grab the flames. The flames stopped and shattered like glass, the shards disappearing.

He grabbed Mikoto by the arms and set her down. "Rest here, Misaka. This is about to end." He got up and looked back to Ichiro. Ichiro descended back to the ground, dispersing his wings.

"It's time for this to end." He said. "I'm going to put an end to the Imagine Breaker right here and now." He held the sword back for a strike and started to run at Touma. Touma held his right hand back and started to run towards Ichiro.

They got closer to each other. Stiyl just watched, waiting for the outcome. Mikoto sat up and watched the two rush at each other.

Ichiro smiled and swung his sword as he got in range of Touma. The sword went straight for Touma's head. "You fool! You think there is any way to stop a miracle of God?" He yelled as he swung the sword. Touma punch forward with his right hand. His hand made contact with the edge of the blade. Ichiro smiled. "I win." He said calmly.

The sword broke into pieces, wiping the smile off of Ichiro's face. It was replaced with a look of absolute shock. "How?" He said.

"You don't seem to get it, so I'll tell you." Touma said as he brought his hand back for another punch. "My Imagine Breaker cancels out anything supernatural. Be it esper powers or magic." He swung his fist at Ichiro. "Or even a miracle of God!" He yelled as his fist connected with Ichiro's face.

Ichiro flew back and hit the ground. He stared at Touma for a moment before blacking out.

Touma calmly walked over to Mikoto and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "But what was that?" She looked over to Ichiro.

"I'll explain it later." Touma said. "For now, go back to your dorm and get some rest." Mikoto just nodded and walked away, waving back to Touma. He lifted his hand and waved back to her until her couldn't see her anymore. He put his hand down and walked over to Stiyl. "So, what's going on? Why did an agent from the Church come to kill me?" He asked.

"To destroy the Imagine Breaker." Stiyl said calmly.

"I mean, why do they want to destroy the Imagine Breaker?" He asked.

Stiyl looked at him. "The Imagine Breaker has the power to destroy anything supernatural, even a miracle of God. You said so yourself." Touma nodded. "That's all the reason for the Church to want to destroy it." He looked over to Ichiro, then back to Touma. "I doubt that they'll stop after just one failure. They have people more powerful than him. You'd better be careful."

"Don't worry." Touma said, looking up. Stiyl looked where he was looking. The moon floated ominously in their vision, illuminating the area around them. "I'll crus those illusions of theirs." He said calmly.


End file.
